fran_bowfandomcom-20200223-history
Clara and Mia Buhalmet
Clara and Mia Buhalmet are conjoined teenage twin girls that Fran meets during Chapter 2: Part Two. They live in a tiny pink cottage on a remote island where they lure and kidnap frogs and black cats. They make a deal with Fran to make a special potion to help them separate their bodies in exchange for her cat's life, but Fran realizes that this would very likely end up killing her, as has happened to another unfortunate girl before her. Instead of brewing the potion they requested, Fran finds a different recipe and makes a potion to redeem their souls. Appearance Clara and Mia are 16 year old identical twins. The only physical difference between them is the mole on Clara's cheek. The twins have shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. They wear a blue dress with long light and dark blue striped socks (similar to Fran's) and black Mary Janes. They both wear ribbons in their hair to differentiate between each other, Clara wears a pink ribbon while Mia wears a blue one. ''Personality'' Despite it being stated that the twins are very different from one another, they seem to have a very close agreement on what should be done in dire situations. It is later revealed that the difference between the two is that Mia is always angry, and Clara is always sad, but that they are both mad. In a letter found in their mirror above their assumed skeletons, they confess that they in truth hated each other and couldn't stand to be attached to one another. They both also seemed very envious of one another and appeared to be vain as well, constantly comparing themselves in the mirror to see which of them was more charming. However, in the end, they could never decide who was the more charming one, and this drove them insane. Clara and Mia have very girlish tastes; they love to use makeup and perfume, brush their hair and dress up, based on what is seen in their room upstairs. They also have been shown to have a strange liking to somber-looking toys, roses, and (especially dead) animals. They even bizarrely decorate their whole room with roses and melted doll faces on the walls. They also have an affinity for witchcraft, and seemingly baking as well as their kitchen is filled with baking ingredients, and the table in their living room covered with sweets of all kinds. It is also implied through their dialogue with Fran that they see themselves as superior to her age-wise as well as mentally, as they call her stupid several times throughout their conversation, and while she was passed out, they even had her sleep in a bed meant for pets, wearing a cat hat and being served raw meat, and referred to her as "beautiful kitten". In addition to this, they are manipulative and cruel to Fran, pretending at first to care about the troubles she's been through and even beckoning her to tell her story. However, this kindness quickly subsides as they begin threatening Fran with Mr. Midnight's life instead in order to achieve what they desire from her. It is very clear then that this is what they intended to do from the start. They also seem to have a pet peeve when it comes to manners, for instance: if Fran is rude to them, they will tell Fran that she's not allowed to talk to Mr.Midnight until they get back, while if Fran is friendly, they will allow her to speak with him while she waits for them to return, thus indicating that they value etiquette in others despite their own rude behavior. Also there creepy as fuck Trivia *For some reason, the twins blamed Itward for their fate of being sewn together. It is ironic, seeing as he is likely the only being to ever show them kindness and compassion. *It is revealed through the puppet show on Itward's Flying Machine that the twins actually were envious of one another, trying to steal each other's charm. In the end, they ended up killing each other and itward was framed for it, though he is on parole. It is thought that the girls died from a drug they found in the asylum, so their death is yet to be truly found. *It is suspected that the girls' parents abandoned them at the asylum and either didn't care about or agreed to the experiment that Dr. Oswald performed on them. During chapter one, in the downstairs lobotomy ward, Fran sees two gravely sick-looking young girls locked inside a room, both resembling Clara and Mia considerably. In addition to this, when looking into their room under the effect of Duotine, a red text can be seen saying "ITWARD", further hinting their connection with him and the likeness of the two lobotomy patients being the Clara and Mia of this world, never attached to one another but instead simply left to rot as lobotomy patients, especially seeing as they're both gone from the room under the effects of Duotine. Either that, or the girls are simply meant to symbolise the twins. In chapter two, Fran finds a picture with a woman on it (presumably the twins' mother) with the phrase 'mother must die' written on it, implying that the girls harbored intense hatred toward their mother. Later, Itward also mentions that their parents never loved them. * Is revealed that the twins also have a prescription of Duotine, only the yellow version. * In a picture secretly hidden in the Fifth Chapter, they appear as babies aside Dr. Harrison Oswald and being held by one of the nurses at the Asylum, which means they both lived in the asylum and underwent medical treatment their whole lives. * The thought that they may not have died is supported by a picture in their attic in which they are sewn together, but the picture is very, very old. * Dr. Marcel Deern tells Fran that sewing the two together ended up killing them, and that Dr. Oswald threw their bodies down a well. This is supported by the fact that in the other reality, their entire house is but one well with no additional rooms. However what you find in the well are dead babies that aren't sewn together, and if you head upstairs, you can find a sewn-together baby in a crib, once again implying this to be the case, but if this was the case, the twins being 16 and knowing Itward would make no sense, as they would have died as infants. * Itward's shadow theatre, which you unlock by getting a key from Clara and Mia in the other reality implies that in an attempt to kill Itward, they instead killed each other and that they weren't sewn together upon their death, but afterwards. This is supported by the fact that upon cleansing their spirits with the redemption potion, twin girl ghosts not attached to one another fly out, the one coming from Mia having a red stain on her left side. This corroborates with the theater scene in which one of the two accidentally stabs the other. If that is the case, the other twin's cause of death would be unknown, but it could also be that they stabbed one another at the exact same time but in different areas of the body, Clara's wound being somewhere on her back and thus not visible. * The mirror in their room shows evidence that suggests they died while trying to cut themselves apart, knowing that one of them, assumingly the weakest, would die from this, but with the hope that the other would live so she may have their mutual revenge on Itward. However, this implies that both of the sisters died in this attempt. * In Fran's dollhouse, a cut-off Queen playing card can be seen. When examined, Fran states that the two queens on each side of the card were sisters, but that one had to be cut off and die for her to be able to release the other queen. If everything Fran sees truly only is a product of her insanity, then likely the Queen card mixed with her mother and aunt being twins and the sight of the two lobotomized girls from chapter one gave birth to the "Clara and Mia" Fran meets. * Like Fran's mother, the twins also seemed to be fond of roses. * In Spanish, Clara means "light" or "bright", and while Mia means "my" or "mine", it could also be derived from "Miah", which means moon; put together, their names would thus mean "Bright moon" or "Moonlight", a hint to their connection with the Blue Doomed Moon Rose. * In the baby carriage in the attic of the well, the horoscope symbol for Gemini is inscribed above the babies' and doll's heads, which symbolizes twins. * Strangely, Clara and Mia will both appear in Itward's puppet room separated from each other if Fran is under the effects of Duotine. They do nothing other than smile enviously, and do not acknowledge Fran if she tries to speak with them. Gallery Photo Clara and Mia.png|Clara and Mia with a big scar in the middle, proof that they were stitched together. Notice the scar on each forehead, suggesting lobotomy as well. Mother must die.png|The twins' mother. iavbSQo.png|Clara and Mia as babies being held by a nurse. The twins i think.png|Clara and Mia at the asylum? Mia and clara pre siamese.png|The Twins before they were sewn together? The twins house.png|The twins' house. Old twins.png|The twins as old? Clara and mia note 2.png|Sister Promise. Clara and mia's note 1.png|Clara and Mia's note to Fran. Revealing the true soul.png|"Revealing the True Soul" spell. Summon the old lost body.png|"Summon the Old Lost Body" spell. Clara and mia's doll.png|The Twin's Favorite Doll, a hidden achievement. Fran and the gemini baby.png|Gemini Baby; the twins as infants? Fran and clara and mia.png|Fran performing the "Revealing the True Soul" spell on the twins. They Would Always Hate Each Other.png|Clara and Mia in Itward's Ship. Mia's ghost.png|Mia's ghost? Clara's ghost.png|Clara's ghost? charm.png|The sisters as seen in the shadow theatre on Itward's ship. angry and sad.png|Mia was angry and Clara was sad. Don't kill Itward.png|They blamed Itward and tried to kill him... killed each other.png|...but ended up killing each other instead. dead and gone.png|Even in death, they blamed Itward and each other. together forever.png|Sewn together just for to see how their bodies would react. Clara and Mia.png|The Twins ru:Клара и Мия Бухальмет Category:Characters Category:List Of Characters Category:Second Chapter Category:Oswald Asylum Category:List of the true spell